Ricardo Nunez
Appearance (WIP) Personality The one thing most people notice about Ricky when they first meet him is that hes rather indirect about things. Hes not shy, nor is he particularly distant from people, but rather seeks to play his cards close to his chest hoping to keep from giving away anything useful or important. This is do to the fact that he suffers from chronic anxiety, most waking hours and many of the ones spent asleep are filled with a small but otherwise constant sense of dread and unease. Combined with his healthy intellect and imagination, his ability to catastrophise things vast. Even worse they all realistic if unlikely scenarios that are difficult to put aside since the could potentially happen. Rickys coping mechanism is isolation, trying to keep out negative and disturbing stimuli being either preoccupying his senses via trivial distractions such as books and music, or literally isolating himself for days at a time. When dealing with people hes often direct but civil trying to solve what ever issues there are so that he may move on. If he feels trapped for to long his often becomes restless, restless legs syndrome, eyes darting around the room, sometimes unintelligible muttering. This is a result of his natural anxiety and his pragmatic nature. Seeking to solve problems as quickly and as best as possible so thing can move along and he doesn't become frustrated. When he is frustrated Ricky usually attempts to leave the situation without a care of social convention, but if prevented will often become verbally volatile, rather agitation may lead to him physically dealing with what preventing him from leaving, a very dangerous thing when dealing with a person how can blast holes in steel with a snap of his fingers That said Ricky isn't all negative traits. When he feels safe, at peace, or in control of his life, hes still on the quiet side but in much more engaging. While he only makes small comments unless directly asked something or has something very specific to contribute, he is very emotive. Often nodding and displaying rapidly changing facial expressions that let the person talking know that his listening to what they're saying. One of the things that Rick enjoys because of its dependency is food, while he does not binge eat, he eats often. Almost constantly nibbling on something, he enjoys the minor distraction is provides and the feeling of fullness that comes with it. He has a liking food food with alot of protien and fat in them and they tend to be more flavorful and chewier. Besides eating Ricky can often be found read and listening to music to keep his mind entertained, the less time he spends in his own head the better. History (WIP) Powers and Abilities Lunatone.png|An isolated satellite FULLBRING Moon Dance SEALED FORM (WIP) ACTIVE FORM In its active form Moon Dance becomes X'' (between 6 to 12) satellites that orbit around Ricky. They are controlled soley by Ricky's will. Mechanically these Satellites are designed to intercept and defend from attacks, this does however mean that theyre ability to be used offensively is limited to simply raming in. In combat they orbit with in arms reach of ricky, and can be sent out for mind ranged to attack but must can not move in complex formations when at a distance when in combat do to a limited ability to focus. Out of combat and given the ability to focus the range of the Satellites extremely impressive though doing so is mentally taxing. Be cuase the Satellites are controlled 'telepathically' the force behind them is determined by Rickys Sei, but accuracy and deftness of control is still determined by Buk. Ability 1 By Having atleast six of his satellites dance around in a complex formation, Ricky forms a gravitional lense in the center, causing projectiles and Sei/Rei based abilities to be influenced by the Lense and diverge from there intended course. Ability 2 (WIP) A highly refined version of the basic soul sense ability. By fullbring on his envrioment Ricky and acutally feel the shape of his envrioment in astunding detail. Rather than being direct linked to any of the traditional senses, this is directly linked to rickys sense of spacial orientation. When in combat Ricky can sense his envrioment in a full 360s and can effectivlly "feel" everything in range. Ability 3 The Gravitational Collapse is a potent barrier disruption technique. It places stress on physical and energy based barriers, cuasing them to fail. In combat it can cuase any barrier produced by a characters whos rei is equal to or less than Rickys Rei to fail instantly, the effect is not negotiable. Unique weapons or character bodies that are used to block techniques are not effected. Out of combat, Ricky is capable of cuasing any barrier to fail given enough time. 'Manipulations''' Statistics Trivia *Ricky's faceclaim is Bolin from Legend of Korra *His fullbring is inspired by the planet Jupiter, beucase is has more moons than there are planets in out solar system. *If he was a pokemon his typing would be Ghost Fairy Quotes Optional. Gallery Optional.